El resto del tiempo
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Capítulo único. Kenkari oscuro. Tragedia, elementos fantásticos. Cuando se tocaban eran uno, el resto del tiempo eran medio. UAs


_Antes de leer_

Esta historia la inspiró la temática «**Amores prohibidos**» del Proyecto 1-8, aunque yo no participo en el concurso.

La pareja principal es el **Kenkari**, pero también se dan otras parejas. **Se basa en aspectos fantásticos o irracionales**. Para no desvelar gran cosa, solo diré que coexisten varios mundos, sin un momento histórico o lugar determinado. Solo son espacios que imaginé.

Otras advertencias: M por si acaso. No es una historia ligera. Es rara y trágica, aunque poco explícita.

Gracias.

**·.·.·.·.·.·**

_**El resto del tiempo**_

**.·.·.·.·.·**

Hikari encontraba esclarecedor pasarse horas mirando al mar, a la lejana línea que lo separaba del cielo. Se preguntaba qué pasaba en ese lugar. Si acaso era una unión más que una separación, serían solo una cosa. Siempre iba a la misma playa, sin vegetación alrededor ni edificaciones, la altitud de las dunas la separaban del resto del mundo. Se podía acceder a pie, y así lo hacía. Sentada en la arena para contemplar ese fenómeno, nadie entendía su fascinación.

—¿La llamo? —preguntó Miyako. Takeru tragó saliva—. ¿Qué escribe? ¿Te ha dejado verlo? —Takeru negó—. ¡Hikari!

—Déjala tranquila, Miya.

—¿Por qué? Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? Me preocupa, ¿es que a ti no te preocupa?

—Claro que me preocupa. —Miyako arrugó su frente y llevó la vista a Hikari de nuevo, que acababa de tumbarse en la fría arena—. Pero quizá solo necesite tiempo, ya ha estado rara otras veces y lo solucionó sola.

—¿Seguro? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

Takeru bajó la mirada. Miyako se dio la vuelta y se acercó con paso enérgico a Hikari, hasta quedarse a dos metros de su espalda. Takeru se sentó cruzando las piernas y, con la vista en las dos chicas, hundió los dedos en la arena.

Hikari, ajena a la expectación que producía, escribía en un cuaderno «_Cuando se tocaban eran uno…_». Se giró con brusquedad al notar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Me has asustado —dijo suave.

—Te llamé antes, ¿no me oíste? —Hikari negó—. Estoy con Takeru, quiere ir a un recital de poesía. ¿Te apetece venir? Vendrá Osamu Ichijouji, le he hablado mucho de ti. Quiere conocerte, creo que te caería bien. Tiene unos ojos… Le encantarás, seguro. —Miyako calló. Las olas rompieron—. Dime algo, ¿qué te pasa?

Siguió sin contestar. Mantenía las pupilas en los ojos de Miyako, como una muñeca de trapo.

—Taichi lo sabe ya. Está preocupado. Piensa llevarte con él... conoce gente que… Bueno, tienen experiencia en esto.

Hikari parpadeó con calma.

—¿Qué sabe?

Miyako cogió aire:

—Que ya no quedas con nadie. Que apenas comes. Apenas hablas. Y… que vienes aquí siempre a mirar al mar hasta que oscurece. Sabe que has pasado noches aquí tirada en la intemperie, incluso.

Hikari volvió la vista al mar, a las aguas grises.

—Y… ¿eso está mal?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo está! —gritó Miyako. Takeru se levantó y caminó hacia ellas, alarmado por el grito.

—¿Por qué? Creo que no lo entiendo —dijo Hikari jugando con la arena, como si así midiese el tiempo.

—Miya, vamos —pidió Takeru. Miyako se sobresaltó y se puso en pie—. Ya es suficiente.

Antes de irse, Takeru se agachó y acarició la mano arenosa de Hikari.

—Estás helada —le dijo.

—Eso está bien.

**·.·.·.·.·**

Sobre las once de la mañana, Taichi llegó a la vivienda de los Ichijouji. Ya había estado allí otras veces, incluso de niño había pasado largas temporadas como invitado, pero seguía sintiendo extraño el lugar. A cierta edad, Taichi empezó a pensar que era una vivienda demasiado pequeña para lo que se extendían los dominios de esa familia. Además, las ventanas no eran más grandes que una cabeza y permanecían huecas, sin tapar noche y día. Tampoco la decoración ayudaba, en las paredes de piedra no había espejos, retratos o trofeos de caza como era habitual. Se rumoreaba que la señora Ichijouji los había mandado destruir cuando perdió a su primer hijo. Desde entonces, nadie la había visto fuera, ni siquiera en los jardines de amapolas.

Miyako Inoue aceleró el paso para abrirle la puerta, y le acompañó a la biblioteca, aunque Taichi ya conocía el camino. Le indicó con la mano un sillón, Taichi declinó sentarse.

—Ken no suele tardar mucho.

Miyako le dio la razón y lo dejó solo. Pasaron unos minutos. A Taichi le inquietaba el silencio, necesitaba oír, aunque fuese, sus propios pasos. Dio varias vueltas a la sala, leyendo por encima los títulos de los libros a los que la escasa iluminación alcanzaba, sin pararse en ninguno, hasta que decidió sentarse. A su lado había un libro abierto, lo cogió. Se titulaba _Paraísos perdidos_. Las pocas páginas, escritas a mano, con caligrafía apresurada e ilegible, eran de diferente grosor. Parecían unidas por el azar. Se incorporó del sillón cuando Ken apareció en la sala.

—Lo sé, es tarde —admitió Ken con una mano sobre la frente—. Últimamente me cuesta despertar.

—¿Bebida?

—No —rio—. No sé qué puede ser. Me cuesta y, cuando consigo levantarme, me duele la cabeza durante un buen rato. Sueño con un lugar, veo a una joven de espaldas, lleva los brazos descubiertos y se peina con los dedos, me quedo mirando su cuello. Y cuando despierto, es como que… como que no debería haber despertado.

Taichi le restó importancia negando con la cabeza.

—Tal vez sean nervios por el matrimonio.

—Tal vez —dijo Ken entredientes.

—No te preocupes, Mimi es muy bella, o eso dicen.

—Lo sé. No creo que encaje bien vivir aquí, por lo que me han contado. Se ha criado entre música, bailes, grandes cenas y trajes ostentosos.

Taichi cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios.

—Seguramente no le gustará. Pero ¿eso qué importa? Tal vez quiera poner espejos o…

—¿Espejos? Mi madre no lo soportaría.

—¿Por qué? Ya han pasado muchos años. Mi madre alumbró a mi hermana muerta, y lo siente, pero la pena no la cambió. Pasó, tenía que pasar. No hay más.

—Ella no lo ve así. Para ella ocupo el lugar que correspondía a mi hermano.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

A las once de la noche, Hikari llamó a la puerta de Miyako. Vivían en un pequeño ático de un edificio de ocho plantas, a unos cuatro kilómetros de la playa.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Hikari cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Dormir?

—Sí, dormir nada más, como cuando éramos niñas —explicó Hikari—. Hace demasiado frío. No quiero tener frío.

Miyako la abrazó. Hikari fijó su mirada en un espejo, como un animal incapaz de reconocerse en él.

—Está bien. Lo siento por lo de hoy. No debí gritarte. No soluciona nada.

—No importa.

Miyako se sentó sobre el colchón mientras Hikari se desvestía. Luego se cubrieron con un par de mantas. Ambas miraban al techo, a una mancha de humedad. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir calor. Miyako palpó la cadera de Hikari, más huesuda de lo que imaginaba.

—Taichi no sabe lo que ocurre. Mentí.

Hikari tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Mentir? ¿Por qué mentir?

—Quería que te dieses cuenta de lo que ocurre. Tal vez sí debas contárselo. Tu madre… —Miyako se mordió los labios.

—Mi madre no era normal, quieres decir.

—No estaba bien, eso quería decir. Habla con él. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Hikari tragó saliva, sus ojos se empañaron, cayeron lágrimas silenciosas que mojaron el colchón, poco después se quedó dormida.

**.·.·.·.·.**

Ken se despertó casi al alba, sin dolores de cabeza. No recordaba qué había soñado, pero algo iba mal, algo que no estaba bajo su control. Calmó su respiración, cubrió su cuerpo y bajó las escaleras. Entró en la biblioteca, se sentó y agarró el libro que estaba apoyado en la mesa, _Paraísos perdidos_.

_«Cuando se tocaban eran uno, el resto del tiempo eran medio. Cuando estaban lejos solo podían tocarse en sueños. _

_Es posible que, separados lo suficiente, acabasen por acatar el pensamiento general. Que el amor, ciertamente, no existe. Pero ¿lo creerían de verdad? ¿podrían olvidar que estaban incompletos?»_

—¿Debería preparar algo para desayunar ya?

Cerró el libro de golpe ante la pregunta de su asistenta.

—Perdón, no quería… —se disculpó—. Oí ruido y me pareció que…

—No importa. Duerme si quieres. Me he desvelado, eso es todo.

Miyako lo miró indecisa.

—Puedo preparar una infusión de amapola, relaja los nervios.

Ken soltó una risa.

—¿Acaso funciona con mi madre? No creo en esos remedios. No creo en nada, realmente.

Sin saber qué decir, tras unos segundos, Miyako se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

La celebración del matrimonio entre Ken Ichijouji y Mimi transcurrió sin grandes alardes. Firmaron papeles, se dieron la mano, comieron con sus padres y algunos pocos amigos, Ken vio sonreír fugazmente a su madre, Mimi sonrió todo el tiempo.

—Es muy guapo —le oyó decir a su amiga en un susurro.

—Sí, te lo dije —contestó Mimi sin disimular.

Al acabar de comer, Ken, instado por su madre, le mostró la casa a Mimi. Decidió empezar por el exterior, aprovechando los rayos de sol. Mimi cerró los ojos al salir, se agarró del brazo de Ken y pidió que la guiase.

—El sol es malo —dijo Mimi con convicción—. Pero, si no lo ves, no pasa nada.

—¿Por qué crees que es malo el sol?

—Lo es. Me lo dijeron.

—Y, ¿si yo te dijese que no es malo en absoluto?

—En ese caso, tendría que creerte y no dudar. ¿Significa eso que puedo abrir los ojos?

—Claro.

Mimi despegó los párpados poco a poco.

—Tu cara es diferente aquí.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Ken.

—Claro que me gusta. Estamos casados. Eso es como ser uno. Los cuerpos se unen y así funciona, ¿no?

Ken asintió desviando la mirada. Mimi le acarició la mano.

—¿Por qué poner las flores fuera en vez de dentro? —preguntó ella—. Así no hay que salir para verlas.

—Cogeremos algunas —dijo Ken agachándose para partir los tallos.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

—Estás temblando —observó Taichi. Las olas mojaban los tobillos descalzos de ambos. El cielo estaba nublado y de vez en cuando el viento no les dejaba oírse.

—No lo sé —dijo ella.

—Vámonos a otra parte, enfermaremos. —Esperó, pero no recibió respuesta—. Solo hazme caso por esta vez. Hablemos. Tomemos algo caliente. Una infusión, algo así.

Hikari asintió, se apartó de la orilla y recogió sus zapatos. Miyako, mirando la escena desde lejos, sonrió.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron uno frente al otro. En medio de ellos, dos bebidas que desprendían humo.

—Lo que les pasa es que se enfrían. Me gusta verlo. El calor se va y se convierten en otra cosa, ¿o siempre fueron eso? No es fácil saber.

—Hikari…

Hikari elevó la mandíbula y le miró a los ojos.

—Tú quisiste hablar. Hablemos.

—Pero no quiero hablar del vapor. Quiero saber por qué te gusta estar sola y pasar frío y hambre. No puedo entenderlo, explícamelo.

—Es que no veo el problema. Me gusta lo que hago.

—Y, ¿qué haces?

Hikari jugó con la bolsa de té.

—Pienso en alguien a quien quiero. Pensar en él es el único modo de estar juntos.

—Hay muchas personas que te quieren. —Taichi se arrimó a la mesa hasta apoyar los brazos en ella—. Tú las quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, pero con él es distinto. Le quiero desde que le sentí y querer a otras personas ya no es suficiente. Es el único, es como si estando con él fuese a convertirme en otra persona. Miro al horizonte y me pregunto si eso es lo que le pasa al cielo con el mar. Parece que quieren convertirse en la misma cosa. Eso es lo que siento.

Taichi se tocó el cuello. No podía entender lo que decía; nunca había experimentado nada parecido, ni conocido a nadie que así lo sintiese, tampoco oído o leído sobre el tema. Tal vez fuese un trastorno muy raro, incluso desconocido. Su hermana necesitaba una ayuda que él no podía darle.

Hikari continuó:

—Él sufre, yo lo siento sufrir. Y, quizá, si me calmo, él se sienta mejor. Creo que compartimos algo. Es algo que no tiene nadie más. Y eso es lo único que me importa ahora. Todo lo demás carece de sentido.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Unos meses después de contraer matrimonio, la madre de Ken cayó enferma. Tenía escalofríos, por momentos le costaba respirar, apenas podía comer y se encontraba muy cansada. Pasados unos días, ella misma anunció que moriría pronto. Ken permanecía sentado a su lado. Le leía, le hablaba, le ayudaba a comer y le cambiaba los paños de la frente.

—¿Hicimos un viaje cuando era niño?

—No. Tú nunca.

—Hace tiempo que sueño con un lugar con mucha agua y no hay flores ni plantas. El cielo está nublado y es bastante extraño, parece real, más real que un recuerdo.

—Puede ser un dibujo de un libro. Leías todo el rato. Tu padre te enseñó… era muy listo.

Ken acarició la mano de su madre.

—Mamá, ya han retirado el espejo del pasillo. Mimi no lo sabía, pero ya lo entiende. Lo siente mucho.

—Te pareces a él.

Ken la vio sonreír por primera vez desde la boda. Mantuvo la sonrisa incluso al exhalar por última vez. Ken veló el cadáver durante unas horas, con la mirada fija en su boca, con las comisuras hacia arriba parecía el rostro de otra persona.

Cubrieron el cuerpo con pétalos de flores y lo quemaron al mediodía.

Pasadas dos semanas de luto, Mimi decidió volver a poner los espejos. Ken no dijo nada al respecto.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Taichi pudo visitar a Hikari. Estaba arrodillada frente a una fuente que doblaba en tamaño a su cuerpo. El agua caía por su propio peso. Ella deslizaba los dedos por las humedades de las rocas y a veces se mordía las uñas. Esa era su nueva rutina, cuando no meditaban en grupo.

Taichi se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Hikari arrugó la barbilla.

—Mentiste. Mentir está mal.

—Lo sé. Pero solo quiero que estés bien. ¿No te sientes mejor aquí?

—¿Cómo iba a estar mejor? —preguntó Hikari. La habían apartado del mar, de su libertad. Le hacían preguntas sin respuesta, preguntas que obligaban a mentir. Pero no estaba enfadada con su hermano, no del todo—. Me dijiste que hablásemos y me desperté aquí.

—Intentaba ayudarte.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que me equivoco con lo del amor. Se supone que no necesitamos a nadie. No nos pertenecemos. Nada de lo que siento está bien, porque es egoísta y demuestra debilidad. Somos independientes y compartimos el amor unos con otros, al igual que no solo hablamos con una persona.

—¿Eso te han enseñado?

—Sí. Pero sigo soñando con él. Ya tiene rostro. —Hikari le mostró su cuaderno de dibujo. Las primeras hojas las ocupaban ilustraciones del mar. Tras pasarlas, llegó a un jardín lleno de flores. La siguiente hoja, muy trabajada, le enseñaba su sueño—. Me cuesta hacer los ojos, siento que teme mirarme.

—Se parece a alguien que conozco.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Taichi tras pensarlo—. Esfuérzate, Hikari. Escucha lo que te dicen, te ayudarán a dejar de soñar.

Hikari asintió. Cuando perdió a Taichi de vista, acarició el dibujo y siguió trabajando los ojos.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Mimi abrió los ojos y arrugó la frente al ver a Ken sentado en una esquina de la habitación.

—Me he vuelto a desvelar, no es nada.

—Está bien —dijo ella girándose para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Ken se levantó de la cama. Pasó por los pasillos evitando mirar los espejos y salió al jardín. Estaba muy oscuro, pero los pétalos de las flores brillaban. Si cerraba los ojos, sentía su cuerpo flotar. Había vuelto a la playa, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Arrancó unas flores y las puso sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Abrió el libro que releía una y otra vez, el único que había encontrado que explicaba cómo se sentía.

_«Y aunque consiguieran olvidarlo, ¿significa algo para nosotros? El olvido no cambia los hechos y el hecho es que se querían, de un modo que solo ellos entendían»._

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

—Es muy guapo. Se parece a Osamu —dijo Miyako cuando Hikari le enseñó el dibujo. Guardaron el cuaderno en la maleta y continuaron haciendo el equipaje.

—Sí, pero no es él. Es de otro mundo.

—¿Otro mundo?

—Sí. No es una expresión. Nos miramos a los ojos y por fin lo entendimos. No podremos estar juntos. No aún, ni aquí.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Hikari la miró impasible.

—Ahora nada. Esperaré, pero feliz.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Mimi decidió despertar a Ken, tras encontrarlo con medo cuerpo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. En la esquina del libro en el que apoyaba la cabeza, Mimi pudo leer: _«solo quiero estar cerca de ti_».

—¿Es muy tarde? —dijo Ken agarrándose la frente. Volvía a dolerle. Mimi asintió.

—Echas de menos a tu madre —dijo señalando al libro.

Ken no contestó. Mimi se sentó sobre él.

—Me gustaría visitar a los míos. Tal vez sea bueno para ti, así estarás solo y… llorarás la pérdida tranquilo. A veces se necesita más tiempo.

Ken le dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Mimi, con la ayuda de Miyako, fue a preparar el equipaje.

La siguiente vez que lo vio tenía clavado un cristal en el cuello. Había tanta sangre que podía haberse ahogado en ella. Ken sonreía y tenía los ojos abiertos, en la mano sostenía una hoja arrugada.

_«Si se olvidaron o no, si pudieron al fin encontrarse, eso es algo que solo sabe la muerte. Quizá allí también se sintieron solos»._

Lo último de lo que Ken fue consciente fue del sabor del agua salada. Lo último que Hikari vio de él fueron unas amapolas hundiéndose en el océano.

Nunca volvió a soñar con él. Pensó en él, muchas veces, contándose que, tal vez, la esperaba feliz. Con eso bastaba.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**Notas finales: **La idea de enamorarse de alguien con quien sueñas la saqué de un poema, también hay una novela que trata sobre el mismo tema, pero en mi opinión no es muy buena. Ambas historias se basan en soñar con alguien de otra época, quizá con la idea de la reencarnación, quien sabe, no llegué a terminarla ni ganas que tengo. Adapté eso a que los sueños de ambos eran una conexión/puente entre dos mundos en los que el amor, si bien no está prohibido, no existe tal como lo conocemos.

Espero que os agradase, últimamente escribo menos que antes y siento que podía ser mejor, pero hecho está. Me conformo con eso, porque ¡me iba a volver loca!


End file.
